Mortal Kombat X-Soulrealm Fantasies
by Simone S. Robinson
Summary: After the events of MKX we find the heroes of Earthrealm on a mission to maintain peace between the realms. Sub-Zero wants a new Lin Kuei member and has set sights on Cassandra Cage. Jacqui and Takeda's relationship goodness, Scorpion wants to be happy but an encounter with Jade leaves him spiraling downward and Kung Jin develops kinship with Ermac...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)**

"You're sure you want to train my daughter?"

Johnny Cage quietly asks the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero had been eying Cassandra Cage for months, her leadership piquing his interest and it was inevitable, she was destined to become Lin Kuei.

"Do you find her unworthy?" Kuai Liang asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

Johnny laughs, "I'm not asking cause I think she can't do it. But…Cass can get intense. She's her mother's daughter alright…"

Kuai Liang nods, "that's exactly what we look for in our students. Intensity. Our Lin Kuei are only suited for those who value a life of dedication to the best they can become. Cassandra showed great courage, thwarting Shinnok's invasion. She possesses the kind of skill that only a Lin Kuei warrior has."

The two men grin and proceed to watch the match before them. Cassandra Cage and her best friend Jacquiline Briggs were in an intense boxing match. It wasn't so much that they were trying to train, they just read online that it was a great way for women to lose weight. They were so caught up in their match they never realized that Sub-Zero and Johnny were in the room.

It had been three months since Cassie made Shinnok eat dust and although peace was nice, she and Jacqui were beginning to get anxious. Petty crime and small local disputes were issues they didn't believe Special Forces agents should have to deal with. So here they were, at the Lin Kuei temple, boxing to exert some of their pent up energy. It was quite a spectacle for Johnny and Sub-Zero to behold. One moment the two young women were conversing, the next they were fighting as though their life depended on it. This is what caught Kuai Liang's eye.

"Well what about Jacqui, she's tough as nails and no one can beat her strength. Not even Sonya," Johnny inquires. He was pleased that the Grandmaster saw how amazing his daughter was.

"Jacquiline is a Shirai Ryu claim. Regardless of how she feels about the military, Master Hanzo has his pupil Takahashi trying to convince her to join. To avoid any complications, I will avoid trying to recruit her…for now," Kuai Liang says, a slight twinge of annoyance in his voice. He and the Shirai Ryu clan leader had put an end to their feud but to lose out on a promising warrior to increase his clan's ranks still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Johnny understood. Jacqui was an invaluable member to the Special Forces. It was a shame that Jax chose to lead a simple life but a blessing that his daughter decided to pick up the reigns. Itching to find out what Cass had to say on the matter, he decided to put an end to their match.

"Cass, come here for a sec. The Grandmaster wants to ask you something," Johnny yells out, a little too enthusiastically.

KAPOW! Cassie catches a face full of Jacqui's fist from her father startling her, mid punch. Her defenses were so low, she ends up stumbling backwards a bit. Jacqui quickly rushes forward to stabilize her best friend then throws a scathing look at Johnny.

"Seriously Mr. Cage? Remember rule number 1?" Jacqui could not hide her obvious disapproval.

Johnny waves her aside, "Yeah yeah, I know. Never stop a fight. But I need Cass over here. She's a big girl, this isn't a big deal. She's dealt with worse."

"Dad, please don't try to make this better. I think my jaw is dislocated," Cassie says, rubbing her jaw and hearing creaking sounds that were very worrying.

 _So embarrassing, and in front of Sub-Zero too? What is wrong with my father…?_ Cassie thinks, while glancing at Sub-Zero.

His icy blue eyes meet her dark blues. She feels a chill down her spine. _I've always respected him but now I feel like burying my head in sand. This feeling reminds me of being around my mother,_ she thinks while looking away quickly.

"Cassandra, it is of no consequence to me. Mistakes happen, especially when unwanted actions occur. But I do have a request of you. More like a proposal. Will you heed me?" Kuai Liang infers, amused by her sudden shyness.

"Of course Grandmaster. I would be honored," Cassandra musters, still feeling slightly dizzy from the hit. She was more than sure that her jaw was not broken but she made a mental note to never let her guard down again, especially with Jacqui as her opponent.

"I want you to become my next Lin Kuei pupil and train under my tutelage. You would learn the secrets of my ancient clan and be honored as one of my chosen fighters to represent us on the front lines. Your answer?" Kuai Liang declares, quite certain of her reply.

Cassie looks from her father to her best friend and then back to the Grandmaster. She gives her jaw one last rub of reassurance and then says,

"Hell…yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I'm really glad that people like my story. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story but please enjoy this journey with me. 3**

 **Chapter 2: Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi)**

The ground was red and cracked, centuries of unattended decay left to do what it will. The air was stifling, so hot the skin would melt if standing still for too long. The few buildings scattered about were mere shells, a land wracked in fire and brimstone. This world was long forgotten by the Elder Gods, and yet tranquility was still something the Earthrealm Special Forces believed they should attempt in the Netherrealm. Hell, as it is known to Earthrealmers.

Hanzo made his way across a scraggly bridge with two dragons intertwined as its rails. The boards barely holding the bridge together revealed the molten hot lava lake cascading below. He relieved the days when his skin was bathed by that lake. His anger gave shape to its depth. He shivers. Even in a place like this, his heart was still frozen.

His mission in the Netherrealm was simple. Find the one named Ashrah, a demon who was slaying evil souls to regain her entrance to Edenia. Upon his arrival, he was met with resistance. Moloch and the Brotherhood of Shadow weren't too keen when he bestowed upon them the option to sustain their lives and ally with Earthrealm so he dealt with them accordingly. He didn't kill, he maimed. Enough to send a message to any who tried to oppose the new alliance. Sadly, hurting was the only way to show Netherrealmers what peace looks like. And who better to hurt than a former resident like himself. Only he was given this task for only he knew the ins and outs of this terrible place.

Upon reaching the Temple of Shinnok, shaped in the former of its late God's amulet, he spots a green one in the shadows.

"Show yourself, or die faceless!" He shouts, preparing his spear, the blade slowly making its way out of its holster.

The figure moves, lithe as a cat and silent as a shadow. A green mask adorns her face and her hazel eyes are bright with recognition.

"You still behave as one who lives with fire in his soul," Jade croons, slowly making her way towards him.

"My soul is constantly on fire, this place is the least of everything," Hanzo spits out, annoyed by her presence. "What business do you have in the Netherrealm?"

"I shall ask you the same. My princess, my friend is still yet a Revenant and no one has taken action to undo the evil. I have no recourse but to come here and seek a means to an end. I ask you not to get in my way or face death," she says, the promise of death dripping off of each syllable.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Hanzo's spear races forward but instead of impaling her, it wraps itself around her waist and brings her to him. He glares at her, unsure of whether to allow her to roam free or kill her on the spot.

"You would choose to resort to sorcery to save Kitana? No, I cannot allow that. We know not what sort of treachery your presence will unleash here," he lashes out, wrapping her up further and turning to leave.

"So you remain a puppet? Still…after being free from Shao Kahn, from Shang Tsung, from Quan Chi, from this place. You still have masters you serve?" Jade tilts her head to the side, a devilish smile playing on her lips.

Hanzo turns to her, a look of frustration on his bearded face. He served no man, he answered to no man. But yet, here he was, once again. In a place he vowed to never return, to answer to men who once wished to deny him his right to Quan Chi's life. He had made his peace with the Special Forces and Earthrealm defenders. But he never forgot their resistance to him exacting his revenge.

"I answer to no one. I do this for my own peace of mind. I…," he faltered. What was the point in making up excuses? He was a broken man. His clan was restored but his happiness was mere ashes in his mouth. Without Satoshi, without Harumi, he just remained a purposeless remnant of a life he lost.

"I can free you. I can give you all that you seek. You will have purpose, a new mission. But of your own doing, for your own pleasure," Jade whispers close to his ear.

Hanzo was intrigued, despite what he knew must be right or rather was told was right. He didn't want peace. That was all well for them but he was a warrior, his life was devoted to dying honorably on the battlefield. Leave peace to those Lin Kuei fools, the Shirai Ryu lived for war and kombat.

"To have it, we must find him. He will give us what we both seek," Jade continues, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Who, who is this person? How can he…?" Hanzo meets her eyes, curiosity getting the best of him.

Jade giggles, "Havik. The cleric of Chaos."

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I appreciate your reviews and I'd love to read more of them. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm seriously appreciating all of the love and omg, Psymon Twin is like following my story! Can you say freaking out?!**

 **Chapter 3: Jacqueline Briggs**

She always liked watching him sleep. He always looked so peaceful. The way his chest rose and fell, his face relaxed, a tuft of hair covering one eye. Watching him made her feel calm. And she definitely needed it, after the bomb that was dropped today. One minute she and Cass were going toe to toe, neither getting the best of the other in an epic boxing bout, the next Cass was being inducted into the Lin Kuei hall of fame and Jacqui was left on the sidelines.

"As usual…" she mutters and turns onto her right side.

She feels Takeda instinctively throw his arm over her and pull her closer to him. This was where she wanted to be, forever. In the arms of the man who never wanted to leave her side. His warmth, his body next to hers, was comforting her. She knew it was wrong to be upset with Cass but how could she not be. She said yeah she'd join the Lin Kuei and then her, Johnny and mister freeze disappeared and Jacqui was the chopped liver that no one even thought to throw into the mix.

"Hold it together girl; it isn't like you wanted to join them anyway," she grumbled to herself.

She felt a kiss on her neck. He was up…along with mini him. Takeda wrapped her up in a bear hug and proceeded to kiss her lips. She liked knowing his favorite thing to do when waking up was pleasing her. She turns over and reciprocates with light feathery kisses of her own, making him draw her closer to him.

"Finally awake huh? Did you miss me?" She teases, forcing a smile even though she felt like crap on the inside.

"I always do. What took you two so long up at the Lin Kuei? I fell asleep waiting and we didn't get a chance to have our date," Takeda says, in between kisses.

They were back at their apartment, a cozy little dig in the middle of New York that had a great view of Central Park. Jacqui had always wanted to spend a lovely picnic in the city, now that she wasn't dealing with cows and sheep back home with her father.

It had taken her a day and a half to get back from China and readjust to NY time and Takeda was sitting here making jokes about falling asleep. She couldn't do more than shake her head. _This is why I like him, because he keeps me floating when I feel totally grounded,_ she thinks.

"So you're telling me you slept for twelve plus hours," she quipped, wanting to play.

"Yes because when you're not here, I get pretty bored," he chuckles.

Jacqui smirks and uses both of her hands to coax Takeda into laying back. She straddles his waist and looks deep into his eyes.

"I need to feel needed. Right now, right here, no interruptions," she says it so seriously he stops smiling.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Takeda's brows knit in concern.

"Nothing, I just…"

Before she could finish, he drew her face to his and devours her lips. His hands traced their way up her waist and reach their destination at her nipples. He lightly pinches them between his index and thumb fingers and she moans, uninhibited. His touch, even as slight as it was right now, always got her so hot. As he worked his hands towards her ass and used his fingers to stimulate her throbbing pussy, in this moment, Jacqui felt like she was the main course and not an afterthought.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and please keep the reviews coming. Someone already called out one pairing and it pleases me to no end knowing that folks are enjoying my story. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kung Jin**

"I thought we got rid of you all!" Kung Jin roars while aiming a punch at the green eyed abomination.

"We are not so easy to defeat. You are, however," Ermac says menacingly, while dodging the monk as though he were just playing with him.

Kung Jin was placed in charge of guarding the Earthrealm portal and so far, he felt like he was doing a pretty shitty job. Using his bow, he aims a barrage of arrows at the floating being of which uses his powers to aim them back at him.

"Shit! There has to be another way," Kung Jin fumed while ducking down behind a boulder.

"It figures that this would happen when I'm on duty. I'm really no good," Kung Jin mutters under his breath.

"We are glad that you know your place. Now accept your fate!"

Ermac blasts the boulders to smithereens but Kung Jin is quick on his feet to move in time. Kung Jin aims another set of arrows at the entity and then chooses to attack head on. He takes his bow and carries it like a baseball bat, ready to swing at Ermac's face. Ermac, interrupting this as imbecilic move, aims to disarm him with his telepathy however Kung Jin rolls underneath him and lands a kick straight in his back. Disheveled, Ermac growls and loses air as his feet hits the ground. This gives Kung Jin the momentum to use the bow as he originally intended and THWACK! A hit so hard to the back of Ermac's skull that he falls to his knees and on his face. Huffing and sweating like crazy, Kung Jin drops down to his own knees.

"Some Earthrealm defender I am…I'm struggling with this noob," he exclaims and winces. He looks down at his side to see a hefty size of the smashed boulder wedged in between his hip and chest area. Sucking in his breath, he grips the boulder tightly and yanks it out of him. He tosses it a distance away and it lands with thud. Trying to catch his breath, he instantly jumps to his feet when Ermac begins to rustle.

"We are Ermac, not Noob. He is no longer. We are forever," Ermac says, slowly rising to his feet.

Kung Jin begins to freak.

"You have got to be kidding me. Listen, just stay down! Don't you serve Kotal Kahn? We have a peace treaty with him. We are not your enemies anymore!"

Ermac, finally on his feet, contemplates this.

"You serve our master Kotal Kahn?" His green eyes glowing darker than before, almost as though wishing for the wrong answer.

Kung Jin nods feverishly, "Yeah, yeah we serve Kotal Kahn. We serve him all day and night. We'd serve him pancakes if he were here right now. So, easy boy."

Ermac pauses for a moment. He stares at Kung Jin, who begins to get into position for a battle once more. However, Ermac turns from him and looks at the portal.

"How do we go back to our master Kotal Kahn?" He asks, looking back at Kung Jin with a blank expression.

"Y-you want to go back? Well why didn't you ask that to begin with?! First, we get Raiden and then we-" Kung Jin says, his words falling out thoughtlessly.

"No Raiden. We do not have peace with the thunder god. We shall destroy him," Ermac says, making a fist and pounding it into his other hand.

Kung Jin chuckles nervously, "Seems like a good sport."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the love. It means so much to me, truly. I love your reviews as well. This chapter is pretty decent in length. I realized my previous chapters weren't that long but this is where I improve. Please regard me kindly. *bows***

 **Chapter 5: Cassandra Cage**

"This is surreal," Cassie exclaims, taking in the sight before her.

She had been to the Lin Kuei temple many times before but this time was vastly different. The room ahead was covered in the most beautiful icicles she had ever seen. Decorating the walls of the gigantic auditorium-like area were various portraits of ice statues depicting decades old ancestors to the Lin Kuei elite. This was the place in which new initiates were inducted into the Grandmaster's tutelage and where they learned the deadliest secrets of one of Earthrealms' most feared kombatants.

Silently, she made her way towards the middle of the large space, along with several other Lin Kuei initiates. Standing in front of the largest sculpture of a figure that looked eerily similar to the Grandmaster, Sub-Zero beamed at his new alumni.

"Welcome, gifted fighters, to the Lin Kuei battle arena. Here, we test your merit and your courage. Are you prepared to become the deadliest warriors or will you succumb to meekness and cower away in fear for your life?" Sub-Zero asks the question, a severity in his tone.

Cassandra looks to her left and right. The warriors beside her were all battle hardened, scars, tattoos, pieces of flesh clearly missing in places they should've been. She inhaled sharply. _Compared to these people, I'm totally outranked,_ she thinks, wondering if she was ready to be pummeled by people who seemed as though they had nothing to live for. Her jaw still ached from time to time, especially since Jacqui's punches were perfect for breaking things, specifically bones. _Thinking of Jacqui, I definitely need to talk to her. I have a feeling that she is super pissed at me. Leaving so abruptly and kinda forgetting she was standing there…so uncool._

While Cassie was lost in thought, Sub-Zero's booming voice thunders throughout the auditorium.

"FIGHT!"

Quick-witted, she immediately ducks down as the warrior to her right with half of his face revealing bone, swings on her. Rolling underneath his arm, she has to decipher the situation. Half-face was oversized and clumsy, his movements were swift and his strikes held a power she didn't want to experience first-hand. However he moved without thought, striking aimlessly hoping to connect by sheer luck. She could easily outwit him. _Cass, do the damn thing,_ she smugly thinks. Going into a split, her right hook connects with the brute's family jewels. He grunts with pain and grabs himself as she stands up with lightening speed and aims a kick to the middle of his forehead. Half-face goes down with a thud that shakes the floor.

Before she could revel in her victory, a blow to the left ear scrambles her senses. Grabbing her ear and whirling around to prepare for another attack, she comes face to face with a blue haired freakazoid looking woman. Her icy blue eyes are streaked bloodshot as she goes into a fighting stance that Cassie does not recognize. Cassie reaches for her guns, wanting to wreck this chick for nearly knocking her deaf. Blue shifts her eyes to the right and Cassie quickly looks over her shoulder to see a small but agile hairy chested warrior hurl a massive axe at her head. She cartwheels backwards out of the way and watches as Blue turns the axe into solid ice and then karate chops it to pieces. _What is this? She's just like Sub-Zero but much less careful. Like a overly eager female ice master._

Cassie wasn't sure what her next step would be. Blue haired and small and agile were both eyeing her like a piece of meat and she just couldn't figure it out. _What would mom do?_ She pondered. The answer came like clockwork. Closing her eyes, Cassie taps into her Cage blood and begins to glow green. Small and agile connects a punch straight to her face while Blue haired aims an ice blast at her. Both are knocked away as Cassie pulls out her guns and fires. The bullets fly out of the barrel of her gun and make contact with small and agile's chest and grazes Blue's chin.

Opening her eyes, Cassie sees Blue unveils herself and spit blood violently while small and agile is on his knees, holding his chest as blood pours out between his fingers. Sighing with relief, she turns and comes face to face with Sub-Zero. Stunned, she takes a step back as he gets into fighting stance. He grins and she goes into stance, instantly on guard. The Grandmaster wasn't someone she expected to fight.

"Cassandra Cage, you have many hidden talents. Reveal them to me," Sub-Zero says, his eyes showing immense interest.

"I don't have anything against you Grandmaster. But if whipping your ass is what you want, it will be my pleasure," Cassie says, trying her best to sound tough and sure of herself.

Sub-Zero goes for a low sleep, causing Cassie to quickly hop into the air. He straightens up and aims an ice blast at her chest. In mid air, she manages to spin and maneuver out of the way but her right hand gets caught in the blast. _Damn, that's my best shooting hand!_ Cassie curses under her breath and instead aims to do hand to hand combat. Aiming a high kick to Sub-Zero's head, he dodges and grabs her leg pushing it downwards and flipping her over onto her back. Before she could get back on her feet, he aims an ice blast at her left hand, freezing it against the floor. Now he was standing over her while she had no way to free herself.

"Your movements are quick and you are adept in battle but you lack an understanding of how to fight those who possess abilities outside of Earthrealm. The key to victory in any battle is always being ready for any and everything. Even my pupil Frost is humbled by your abilities," Sub-Zero says, while focusing his gaze on the blue haired masked woman Cassie fought earlier.

 _Frost, I've heard Hanzo talking about her. She's no joke,_ Cassie thinks while glaring at Frost. Blood was dripping from Frost's chin and although her eyes were a similar shade of blue as Sub-Zero's, the redness encompassing her blue irises spoke volumes. Cassie understood her state. She had spent countless days without any sleep, training to gain her mother's approval. She had spent many nights bathing her eyes in Clear Eyes to avoid the numerous questions she'd get from Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin. _This woman is desperate for approval. Why would Sub-Zero recruit me when he already has her?_

So caught up in her own thoughts, she is startled when she feels Sub-Zero's strong hands wrap around her wrists and hoist her up on feet. He thaws the ice covering both of her hands and begins clapping while looking around at all of his chosen newbies.

"Well done to you all. Although you may have discovered each other's weaknesses, there is a strength within all of you that is beneficial to our cause. We need young fresh talent to defend Earthrealm and all of you will do just fine. Train hard and never forget Lin Kuei code. We are stealthy as the night and deadly as the dawn. That is all for today. The servants will show you to your quarters. Rest well," Sub-Zero says, beaming like a proud father.

Cassie rubs her hands together, still feeling the chill from Sub-Zero's ice blast. A hurried group of blue clad servants enters the room and prepares to escort each kombatant to their chosen rooms. As Cassie begins to follow behind the group, she looks at Sub-Zero who in turn shifts his gaze away from her. _What on Earthrealm…_ she wonders to herself.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave as many reviews and comments as you'd like. I love love love reading them. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all of the kind reviews! I super appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Psymon Twin, you are totally a better writer than I. I am humbled by your support.**

 **Chapter 6: Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi)**

Her hair was wrapped around his body, the only thing covering his bare skin from the rest of the world. He couldn't remember up or down, left nor right. Nothing made sense and yet the woman lying on top of him, her dark skin sticky with the sweat from their lovemaking, her breathing calm and steady, was the only thing that seemed to be make perfect sense. Hanzo was confused and concerned. _I am…I am in the Netherrealm, am I not?_ He felt drugged. His brain was filled with haze. Last he remembered, he was on his way to find Ashrah and accept her allegiance to promote peace between Earthrealm and Hell, the next he was engulfed in Jade, writhing in pleasure for what seemed eternity. _Wh-Why does this not add up? What sort of sorcery…_

"No sorcery. Just chaos."

The voice spoke like a sweet lullaby and it startled Hanzo so much, he leapt to his feet, discarding Jade's sleeping form rashly to the ground.

"You would dare-?" Jade sputters, her sleep interrupted so rudely.

She ceases her anger when she spots the form standing behind Hanzo. Turning, he sees a man, or what seems to be a man. His face consisted of mostly skeleton and random bits of flesh. His body was covered in the scars of what Hanzo presumed to be a thousand wars and he wore a simple tattered robe that exposed more than it covered. However his voice was Hanzo's main undoing. So soft, so sneaky and sinister, he made the hairs on Hanzo's neck stand up.

"Isn't it absolutely wonderful chaos, fucking and feeling? No missions, no goals. Just you, her, and this spot," the man croons, unaware of the rising anger boiling within Hanzo's soul.

"Be gone with you demon, I have no need for your tricks. This temptress," Hanzo violently motions towards Jade, "may have gotten the best of me but I am now clear in mind and body."

"You fool! Do you not comprehend your betters before you," Jade hisses at him, still on the ground glaring up at him. "This is Master Havik. He will make all of our wishes come true."

Havik smiles, or whatever it is a skeleton face can call a smile and Hanzo takes a step back, realizing he was still naked in the flesh and not in any position to fight. Havik circles him, eyeing him from his feet to his face, nodding every so often. He stands in front of Hanzo and leans in close, causing Hanzo to lean away.

"You will do. Chaos lives within you. Your soul seeks it out. Your heart yearns for it. You are no one's puppet any longer. I have freed you," Havik declares, his confidence etched into every corner of his skeletal face.

"What do you want most?" Havik questions Hanzo, interest flaring like wildfire in his red eyes.

"I don't know what I want. I have lost all that I wanted. I do not know if there is anything left to want," Hanzo admits, his brain fog beginning to grow thick again.

It was something about this cleric of chaos, this master of anarchy that clogged Hanzo's senses. The last time he had encountered someone so enigmatic had been Satoshi and she was of a different nature. One of serenity and understanding. There was no understanding this being .This Havik. He was a corruption to the psyche, his very energy seeming to corrode Hanzo's instincts. Grabbing his head, his brain pounding, he looks towards Havik, who is busy clothing Jade.

"There is something I need your help with, Shirai Ryu. I know you have trust and fellowship with the Earthrealm special forces. I need help in breaking that peace treaty they have set up with all the realms," Havik says in a nonchalant way, kissing Jade after each sentence.

"How do you know-? Why do you want to end the treaty? Peace is finally between the realms. Only the Netherrealm is left to ally with. What do you seek to gain from this?" Hanzo says between gritted teeth. The idea that this Havik was kissing a woman he had just consorted with did not sit too well with the ninja. Havik returns his attention back towards Hanzo, eyeing him quizzically.

"The same that you seek. Beautiful, wonderful, glorious purpose. But not under someone else's orders. The laws of disorder are as uncontrollable as water. Water, giver of life and answerer to none. Water does what it pleases and goes where it may. It can be stunning and vicious all in one. And peace disturbs the very nature of water. Stillness, staleness is the tragic end to something as natural as waterfalls and it is this very stillness that we, chaotic ministers, seek to destroy. I have sensed your coming, Scorpion. The demon within is tamed but not gone. You, the true you, are as uncontainable as water. And I would love to assist you in reaching your fullest potential. Chaotically," Havik says, his red eyes flickering.

Hanzo was no fool. He knew that this demon, this sweet tongued slime was casting some sort of spell on him. It was why he completely abandoned his mission to find Ashrah, it was why he sexed Jade for hours without stopping. He was undone by this man's trickery, same as Jade, who seemed to have gotten swept up in his agenda from the moment she arrived in the Netherrealm. But Hanzo wanted it. He wanted to be the ultimate Shirai Ryu and because of that accursed Quan Chi, he was never allowed to reach his peak. Always subdued by another. By the death of his family, his clan, reborn as a demon from hell, and now given orders to create some sort of peace that posed no benefit to him.

"I have heard your cause…and I too want to live disorderly. I am tired of answering to others," Hanzo says, knitting his brows in frustration.

That same skeletal grin graces Havik's face and he conjures a robe made of blackest material Hanzo had ever seen. The magical garment glides gently over Hanzo and wraps itself around his body, molding to his form and covering his nakedness. He looks to Havik who speaks,

"May chaos be the binding of our souls. Welcome brother, to freedom. To fulfill our first assignment, we must journey to Outworld. The one Motaro has some destructive insight to aid our cause."

Hanzo nodding, picks up his old Shirai Ryu ninja garb. The yellow and black gi was so familiar to the fingers but he knew, he could not go back. To fulfill his destiny, he had to discover for himself what his destiny had in store for him. The Shirai Ryu will return to glory when he came back at his maximum abilities. _Lead them well, Takeda_ , Hanzo thinks as he tosses the gi to the side and follows behind Havik and Jade's departing figures.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Please keep your amazing reviews coming! *bows***


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I kind of feel like I went in a different direction with Jacqui's chapters so I'm going to go with wherever my wandering mind takes me in regards to her story. Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 7: Jacqueline Briggs**

 _No word from Cass yet,_ Jacqui thinks, while she watches Takeda converse with Sonya via holocommunicator. Holocom for short, a small device that shows a hologram image of anyone you're conversing with. Kind of like skype but much more advanced. Takeda gives Jacqui a look signaling for her to listen in. Sonya, a blond beautiful woman who held some very strict and serious qualities to herself, is speaking a rough and obviously angered manner.

"We have no word on the location of Hanzo Hasashi. As you know, Takeda, everyone was assigned a mission to prevent realm-wide disasters. After the invasion of Shinnok, we have been dealt a heavy blow and Earthrealm is still picking up the pieces. I decided it would be in our best interest to send Hanzo to the Netherrealm and try and create allies there to further push the Soulrealm Agenda. Codenamed SRA, it was to guarantee that all realms would stay in peaceful agreement with one another and all hostiles towards that peace would be neutralized. This morning we received word from all allies except one. I fear the worst. I'm assigning you and Jacqui to accompany Kung Jin and myself into the Netherrealm to bring our friend back. Sonya Out."

Sonya was worried, Jacqui could tell. But she would never let it show. She wasn't that kind of woman. Strong and proud, portraying anything else was against Sonya's creed. Jacqui glances at Takeda and could see his emotion very well. His mentor was in Hell missing and it wasn't sitting too well with him. Jacqui knew she had to be tough at this moment, for the both of them. She places her hand on his arm,

"Takeda, it'll be alright. We'll find Master Hasashi and bring him home. He's Shirai Ryu, one of the greatest ninja clans in Earthrealm. He'll be okay," She says, a comforting smile on her lips.

Takeda finally looks at her and his expression was something she didn't expect. He wasn't sad the way she thought but livid. He screws up his face and between gritted teeth, speaks,

"Why the hell would Sonya send him to the Netherrealm? Doesn't she know how easily someone like him can be corrupted there? It would've been better if Grandmaster Sub-Zero went or hell, even you or me. But Master Hasashi has always…fought with the remnants of darkness that still lived within him. He told me it was a daily battle to not let his soul's blackest desires consume him. This isn't going to be some quick rescue mission. We don't know exactly what we could find in the Netherrealm. We don't…"

"Stop getting your panties in a bunch, idiot."

Jacqui and Takeda nearly jump a foot in the air from the sudden voice. The holocom comes to life and the image is the smug face of Kung Jin. Takeda groans and Jacqui speaks, shocked to see him,

"Jin! Where have you been?"

"I've been assigned the important task of guarding Earthrealm's portal. It is a job only worthy of those chosen from the Shaolin School," Kung Jin says with all the sass in the world.

Jacqui shakes her head and smiles. Although Jin could be a complete ass sometimes, he wasn't without his merits and charms. She was pleased to see him well, the last time they had a mission together was the Shinnok invasion. She wanted to inquire how things were going until she noticed a figure looming in the background.

"Jin, look out!"

"Huh, wha-?"

Kung Jin is startled by her sudden outburst. He turns around and the piercing green eyes of Ermac comes into focus. Exasperated, Kung Jin turns back around towards Jacqui and frowns,

"Don't do that woman. Elder Gods be merciful, I nearly soiled myself."

"Sorry but what is that thing doing with you? Are you okay?" Jacqui questions him, concern all over her lovely face.

"How did he…ugh that thing get through the portal? Jin, what's going on?" Takeda questions him, still angry from learning about his mentor missing.

"Too many questions. Instead of standing there bumbling, get down here. We have a mission to do," Kung Jin dismisses them with a swipe of his hand.

The holocom goes dead and Jacqui and Takeda look at each, bemused. Kung Jin was always like this. Ready to tackle situations dead on, without much thought put into it. Jacqui heads over to the other side of their bedroom and pulls out her gauntlets from the dresser. They click into place and she adjusts to their grip on her forearms, nodding in approval. Takeda extracts his suit from their closet and checks his whips to make sure they're in prime condition. It was time to take care of business, just the way they liked it.

As they made their way out of their building and towards their assigned Special Forces vehicle, Takeda takes Jacqui's hand,

"You give me strength. It's what I'll need to prepare for what's ahead. We don't know what we'll be facing Jacqui. But I have a feeling we can do this because we're together. And that's all that counts," Takeda says softly.

Jacqui grins and they sit beside each other, Jacqui in the driver's seat and Takeda to her right. _Let's do this,_ she puts the key in the ignition and the truck comes to life in full speed towards their destination.

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for taking the time to read. I love your reviews and they help me continue writing. Please regard me kindly. *bows***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kung Jin**

Whistling a tune he learned from boyhood, Jin watches the Outworld creation study his surroundings. _What on Earthrealm am I supposed to do with this guy? If Sonya sees him, she'll kill me,_ he ponders to himself. He had already alerted the others to head over to the portal so they could get going but he didn't expect Ermac to practically push his face into the holocom, letting everyone know that Jin screwed up. Well, not exactly. This guy was just left by Kotal Kahn and his army of Osh-Tekk's. And since Ermac lived to serve, he basically was like a lost dog that would follow Jin around. Sighing, Jin rests his head in his hands while sitting on a boulder. He had to think of some way to hide this guy or get him back to Outworld without the Special Dickforces going upside his head.

"Someone approaches us," Ermac speaks suddenly.

Looking beyond him were two large trucks heading straight in their direction. _In the words of Cass, oh fuck me…_ Jin scrambles to his feet and motions to Ermac.

"Dude, you have got to get out of sight. These people mean business. If they spot you, they'll try to kill you," Jin says frantically.

"We will kill them first. Our strength is unmatched," Ermac says, turning his back to Jin and raising up his right arm.

His eyes and arm begin to glow bright green and as he releases a blast of telepathic energy at the Special Forces trucks, Jin knocks him out the way. The blast erupts beside the first truck and sends it spiraling out of control. The driver, Jin could see that it was Johnny Cage, hurriedly shifts the steering wheel from side to side and manages to get the truck back under control before crashing headfirst into a nearby tree. Jin curses to himself and then rushes over to the truck as the second vehicle stops behind the first.

The second trucks' doors burst open and Jacqui and Takeda race over to the first as Johnny makes his way out of the driver's side, holding his head.

"Of all the ways to make an entrance, huh," he lightly jokes, wincing in pain.

"Omg, Uncle Johnny are you alright?!" Jacqui shouts, while helping Johnny out of the truck.

"He'll be fine. We have something more important to focus on," Sonya gruffly says, while kicking the door off the crashed vehicle and stepping down to the ground, a huge duffle bag hanging from her shoulders.

Jin, Jacqui and Takeda all throw each other a look and help Johnny take a seat against a boulder before turning their attention to Sonya. Sonya opens the duffle bag and tosses a first aid kit at Johnny, who catches it with superb reflexes before it collided with his face.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was, Kung Jin?" Sonya snarls, staring Jin down.

"I-I do not know, Lieutenant Blade," Jin stutters. Sonya always managed to bring out the chump in him.

"I think you do. I think you know why a red clad ninja warrior would take it upon themselves to shoot at us. Something you need to tell me, monk," Sonya growls, her blue eyes shooting lasers into Jin's face.

Before Jin could reply, Ermac floats up behind Sonya, aiming his telepathic energy right at her. Quick as a whip, Sonya turns and aims her energy blast at Ermac, who dodges and then floats straight towards her. Jin groans and then picks up his bow. He aims a well placed shot between the two kombatants who turn to him, perplexed looks on their faces.

"Why do you stop us? We serve Master Kotal Kahn, this wench does not. We are bid to annihilate her," Ermac sneers.

"Stand down, Ermac. She serves the master as well. We are all in his allegiance," Jin says, inhaling sharply.

Ermac's green eyes flit to Sonya's face, who is giving Jin the look of death. Deciding that Jin's words were deemed to be true, he floats back to the ground and drops his fighting stance. _Good dog,_ Jin thinks, glad that a huge fight was avoided. Johnny lets out a loud laugh,

"Well that was entertaining."

"Not now, Cage," Sonya growls, obviously annoyed.

Before casting another angry look at Ermac, Sonya speaks,

"We have to get into the Netherrealm. Now, it'll be difficult because we all have to have tainted souls to gain entry. I'm sure in Mr. Cage's case, that should be no problem," Sonya throws an angry look at Johnny.

"I didn't realize that having a porn fetish was a taint on my soul but okay," Johnny chuckles while shrugging.

"Enlightening. Anyway, the rest of us may have a hard time. Raiden-" Sonya says while circling the fighters.

"We shall destroy Raiden," Ermac interrupts.

Sonya tosses Ermac a scathing look while Jin motions for him to let it go. Ermac looks back at Jin with a blank expression and Sonya rolls her eyes before continuing,

"As I was saying, Raiden would help but he has been called to the Orderrealm to deal with urgent matters. So we are left here in need of a way to taint our souls enough to enter the Netherrealm. Any questions?"

Johnny shakes his head while Jacqui and Takeda look obviously taken aback. Jin, who knew his soul was already tainted due to his past thievery, looks to Ermac who speaks.

"We are a creation of sorcery. Our souls are tainted by magic. We can gain you access to the Netherrealm," says Ermac, shocking them all.

Sonya turns to him and finally, she smiles.

"You do have your uses, don't you," she says to the warrior.

Ermac looks towards Jin who is beaming. _This makes him happy, interesting,_ he thinks to himself. Ermac stands in front of the portal and performs the ritual he had seen Shang Tsung do for so many years. The portal erupts in energy and the black hole that leads to the realms creeps to the center. Ermac looks towards Jin who is impressed and follows behind him into the portals depths. Jacqui and Takeda help Johnny to his feet and enter followed lastly by Sonya. She checks her holocom, takes one last glance behind her and enters the portal.

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! I really enjoy writing Jin's chapters because they're supposed to be sort of humorous. So I really have to work my funny bone on them. If I got you to chuckle at least once, please review. *bows***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)**

Kuai Liang was informed of the situation with the Special Forces unit. He was to be kept posted on the outcome and if need be, intervene when the time was right. That was of the utmost importance; however he couldn't take his mind off of one thing. Cassandra Cage. He had always admired her tenacity and fighting spirit but she held a certain charm that made it difficult for him to see her only as a pupil and not as a woman. Turning off his holocom, his brief meeting with Sonya in the Netherrealm over, he stood and stretched. It was a long day ahead and he needed to be sure he was focused. If he had to admit to himself, he chose Cassie not just for her aptitude at fighting but also just to have her closer, without the watchful eye of her mother to suspect something.

He made it way out of his chambers and towards the Lin Kuei servant's quarters. After informing Admalya, his lead servant, to instruct the new recruits on what their duties were for the day, he departed down the hall where the first kombat dojo was located. He was about to pass by when a playful voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh baby, oh baby, ooh baby, I," Cassie sang, while dancing in the dojo. _That Ariana is one talented girl, just like me,_ she thinks while twirling her hips to the beat of the music.

She was taking a break from training, having woken up at the crack of dawn to get in some much needed alone time. The temple was always bustling with people and she didn't like too many eyes focused on her when she was in the zone. She had her mom's battle prowess which could look scary and deadly to those who aren't familiar with her training methods. But for right now, she needed a break and listening to Ariana Grande was perfect to reset her mood and revitalize her body. In mid twirl, something caught her eye and she stopped the second she saw the Grandmaster watching her.

"Oh! Grandmaster! Sorry, I was just-" Cassie sputters, while setting down her music player.

"It is no bother to me. Good to see you are feeling comfortable here, Cassandra. I was worried the temple would be hard for you to adjust to," Kuai Liang says, grinning.

Cassie smiles,

"Actually, it's much better than at home. You know, how my mom is. Training all day and all night. This is the first time I've been able to unwind a bit. Catch up on some tunes."

"That pleases me. Continue, I won't get in your way," Kuai Liang nods in her direction.

"Hey, uh, actually, I wanted some pointers!" Cassie calls after him.

He approaches her, feeling a bit uneasy. Now that he was firm in his attraction towards her, being around her put him way out of his element. He was always in control, of himself, his abilities, his emotions and his environment. Being around Cassandra made him feel like he was on a constant rollercoaster and no one was operating the ride. Cassandra puts her back to him and extends her left arm in a punching formation.

"When I punch with my weaker arm, how can I fake out an opponent to ensure I can get a hit in with my stronger arm? I want to become more proficient at hand to hand combat and not just nutbusters like my dad," she says, admiring her form in the mirror ahead of her.

Kuai Liang was admiring her form as well. He steps up directly behind her and puts his hands on her hips, guiding her body into a much more firm position. Because of his closeness to her backside, Cassie's body tenses up with every touch. _What the hell is wrong with me,_ she thinks. Kuai Liang leans in close to her ear and says,

"It starts with your foundation. You have to develop good balance from your feet, your thighs-" Kuai Liang places his hands on her waist, "hips and waist. The upper body follows the lower body in response. When you punch with your weaker arm, jab. Do not extend the arm all the way or else you lose power behind the attack. When you hit with your stronger arm, you may extend but only after you quickly jab with the weaker limb. Doing this will keep your opponents off guard and give you the momentum."

Cassie liked the feeling of the Grandmaster pressed up against her but she couldn't let on. Kuai Liang steps away from her, liking the closeness but feeling that he was being inappropriate. The air was thick between them, unspoken words lying helplessly on their lips but not coming out. Before Cassie could turn around and look into his eyes, he departed. Kuai Liang, walking at a faster pace than before, entered the dining hall. His body was still yearning for more than just a touch, he felt as though if Cassie would've looked into his eyes, he would've taken her right then and there. _There are more important things to be thinking about. Stop acting like a teenaged boy,_ he scolded himself.

For the first time in his life, Kuai Liang felt hot. From his toes to his hair follicles, he was on fire. Rubbing his face in frustration, he looks up to see Frost entering the dining hall, eyeing him quizzically.

"Grandmaster, you're welcome," she greets him, tilting her head to the side as if to ask why he looked so strange and out of place.

"Good morning, Frost. Have you gotten your assignment yet?" Kuai Liang asks, trying his best to get himself together.

"Yes, I am to fight Cassandra Cage today. A training session I will take most seriously," Frost sneers, her pretty features twisting. She wasn't too fond of this new woman who seemed to take up her mentor's interest.

"Very good. I will be glad to watch. I am sure the both of you will improve greatly within due time. There is a matter coming up and I am certain our assistance will be required. I will need the two of you most of all," Kuai Liang says, giving Frost a slight smile.

Deciding that he was not hungry after all, at least not for food, Kuai Liang says his goodbye to Frost and heads back to his chambers. He needed his mind and body to be as one today and his body just did not feel like cooperating at the moment. To avoid embarrassment, he decides to meditate in front of the statue of his Lin Kuei ancestors. _Cursed be to the ones who decided to show men's desires,_ he fumes silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know some people will be displeased with this chapter, it makes me sad too. Fu fu fu…**

 **Chapter 10: Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion)**

The journey to Outworld wasn't quite what Hanzo remembered during the Shinnok invasion. It was a number of twists and turns, lefts and rights. He attributed it strictly to Havik's presence in the portal. They arrived on the outskirts of the Dead Forest, a place Jade and Hanzo were all too familiar with.

The evil eyes of the soul trees followed them as they walked through the forest and into a clearing, obviously manmade. Havik and Jade calmly take a seat on a nearby fallen tree but Hanzo is on guard. He had sensed a presence tailing them since their arrival in the portal. The presence growing ever closer, Hanzo whirls around, his spear peeking its sharp bladed head out of its holster.

"Show yourself or prepare for death," he shouts menacingly.

"Havik, have you not learned to leash your pets?"

The intimidating figure of Motaro emerges from the shadows. Half man, half beast, the centurion was not too thrilled with being greeted with a threat. Havik's red eyes gleamed with pleasure, satiated by the tense atmosphere. Heaving a heavy sigh, he knew in order to conduct any sort of business, he had to tame Hanzo's anger or risk his plans unfoiling.

"Be easy Scorpion, Motaro is a great ally in our cause. You'll find his assistance unmatched by any other."

"I am not Scorpion!" Hanzo violently yells out.

Hanzo knits his brows in frustration, hesitating to retract his spear. Casting a quick glance at Jade, who nods at him, he lowers his hand and eases his guard. Hanzo turns to Havik, perplexed at how a monster like Motaro could help them materialize their goals.

"I fail to see how this…beast can bring our cause to fruition," Hanzo growls, gesturing in Motaro's direction angrily.

"It is done this way!" Motaro yells, swiftly placing his hand on the back of Hanzo's head.

A green glow emits from Motaro's fingers as he warps Hanzo's mind, his body shifting between the demon spectre he once was and his human appearance. Hanzo's body shakes violently and in an instant, the Shirai Ryu leader was no more. Replaced with the revenge seeking Scorpion, who looks from Motaro to Havik and then bows before a gleeful Havik.

"Now this pet, I like," Motaro sneers, shifting his horse-like body to get a better look at Scorpion.

"Master Havik, what terror shall we reap first?" Jade asks Havik, her eyes glowing bright green.

"It is not terror my dear if you like it," Havik cackles. "But to be serious, first things first, we must get rid of this SRA and anyone who stands for it. Chaos is unbound and we must fight to keep it that way. Outworld is key to achieving that dream but that oaf Kotal Kahn is a hindrance. Scorpion," Havik turns to the ninja, "You know what to do."

Scorpion erupts in a burst of flames and disappears. Havik turns to Jade and then raises his arm towards Motaro. The half man's horse legs give way beneath him and his head begins to swivel to a dangerous angle before a huge cracking sound is heard. His head topples off of his body and lands on the ground with a hard thud. Jade laughs and proceeds to romantically kiss the skeletal man.

"He served his purpose well," Havik says, trying to hold back a gaggle of laughter.

Scorpion stealthily makes his way towards the back of the emperor's palace. Kotal Kahn was not one to skimp on security but the seasoned ninja knew the ins and outs of infiltration. He effortlessly avoids the attention of several patrolling guards and sneaks into the emperor's bedroom window. His eyes narrow, upon seeing the darkness and his senses become heightened. A voice from the corner of the room speaks,

"You think I do not know what goes on in my land?"

Kotal Kahn's war paint tattoos glow red, illuminating the room and blinding Scorpion temporarily.

"Are we not governed under the same notion of peace, Hanzo Hasashi?" Kotal Kahn tilts his head to side, studying Scorpion with a vex look.

"Peace goes against the laws of chaos. Anarchy is the only way to happiness," Scorpion snarls.

"And here you are, ready to show me the victory of anarchy? Am I wrong?" Kotal Kahn inquires, amused by this display of stupidity.

"Here I am, ready to show you the victory of death. COME HERE!" Scorpion bellows, releasing his spear straight towards Kotal Kahn's heart.

Kotal Kahn dodges the spear, grabbing it as it made its way back towards its holster. He tugs sharply on the rope which sends Scorpion flying towards him. With a well aimed fist, Kotal Kahn manages to knock Scorpion out cold. The ninja slumps in his arms and with disgust, Kotal Kahn flings his body aside.

"I will be having a word with these SRA operatives. No one dares to assassinate me!" He roars, as thirty of his guards burst into the room.

Kotal Kahn looks at his guardsmen in an exasperated way.

"Don't just stand there you buffoons! Take him to the dungeons!" Kotal Kahn thunders, picking up a stone chair gifted to him the day he became emperor and throwing it at several guards.

Confounded, the guards rush to dodge certain death and hoist Scorpion off before facing more of their master's fury. Kotal Kahn shifts his focus from their departure to the tiny holocom situated on his throne. Fumbling with it to figure out how to activate its usage, he manages to bring the little device to life. _Earthrealmers…_ he thinks, disgust etched into every thought.

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed Kotal Kahn's introduction into the story. Please regard me kindly with lots of reviews. *bows***


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Apologies to all. Somehow chapter 12 uploaded as both 11 and 12. A thousand pardons. *bows***

 **Chapter 11: Jacqueline Briggs**

 _Oh shit,_ Jacqui thinks as she watches Sonya get an earful from an angry Kotal Kahn. The livid emperor had apparently been attacked by Scorpion. He made sure to affirm that it was indeed Scorpion and not Hanzo Hasashi with whom he holds a peaceful countenance. His call for a public execution was being heralded as foolish by Sonya and this left the two brute force personalities at odds. Turning to her right, she makes eye contact with Takeda who was obviously perturbed by the idea of his mentor being in trouble. She approaches Takeda and forcefully grabs his face between her palms.

"Ow, what gives?" Takeda says, a playful annoyance in his words.

"You like it rough," Jacqui quips, hoping that a little flirtation will ease his mind from the stress.

Takeda smiles but just as quickly as it appears, it disappears and an expression that leaves Jacqui heartbroken, takes its place. Before she is able to speak again, Jin's voice rings out into the stifling air,

"-so telling us we need to go to Outworld would've been much more convenient, don't you think?"

Ermac blinks blank eyed at Jin and then responds, somewhat of a chill in his voice,

"You did not ask us."

Jin rolls his eyes and looks at Jacqui, frustrated. She shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. Returning her focus to Takeda, she could see the distress all over him. He was sitting hunched over on large boulder, his head between his hands. Jacqui, who had at first felt like she should try and be comforting, now knew that they needed to get down to business. Turning to Ermac, she asks,

"Hey, do you have a way to get to Outworld unnoticed?"

Ermac slowly turns to her, looking her over as though he were considering whether she were worthy, he speaks,

"We are the elite soldiers of Master Kotal Kahn. We know all ways to get in and out of Outworld. Why should we tell you?"

Jacqui stares at him, flabbergasted. She wasn't expecting that sort of curt and rude reply. With Jin, he just answers but with anyone else, he was a complete asshole. On the verge of a nasty retort, Jin interrupts her,

"Can you just cut to the chase please? We haven't got all day and the more we stay in the Netherrealm, the more my beautiful skin loses its elasticity."

Without a word, Ermac begins conjuring, his hands glowing green and his eyes flickering. Sonya ends her unpleasant conversation with Kotal Kahn and looks from Johnny to the others. Always in good spirits, Johnny says,

"Now that's something we could've used to spice up our marriage, eh?"

Sonya looks at him in disgust and then returns her focus to Ermac. Within moments, a portal that had a black aura appears before the fighters. Ermac looks at each and every last one of them and then Jin finally before speaking,

"This portal is of ancient sorcery ordered into being by our former Master Shao Kahn's bidding. It is encased in darkness and impenetrable by any other forms of sorcery. The last remnants of Master Shang Tsung's abilities, along with our existence."

"Is it just a portal that only traverse's between realms or it can create concealed travel within a realm as well?" Sonya inquires, actually impressed with this bit of information.

"It is capable of any sort of travel that we decide," Ermac responds, still looking at Jin.

 _Wow, first time I've ever seen someone blatantly disregard Lieutenant Blade,_ Jacqui muses silently. _I bet Cass would've gotten a kick out of that…Cass, please let me know if you're alright,_ Jacqui couldn't help worrying about Cassie. They were best friends and not hearing from her friend at all was hurtful. Lost in her thoughts, she almost gets left behind as everyone steps into the portal and makes their way to Outworld. Jacqui takes hold of Takeda's hand, knowing how much portal travel irritated him. He turns to her and grins, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

With a jolt, they arrive in Outworld and the place is grotesque. Trees unended, suspended in air by a force that was so heavy, it made it difficult for the warriors to walk. Various elements of nature were defying gravity as well. Sonya curses under her breath and turns to the others,

"This power is the same in a realm I've been to called the Chaosrealm. We have to be very cautious, we don't know what's waiting for us. Kotal Kahn is up my ass wanting to hang Hanzo and now I think I've figured out what caused his deformation. This has Havik written all over it."

"Havik, who's that?" Jacqui inquires, taking formation with Takeda and Jin.

Whenever Sonya used the word caution, they knew to heed her words. Johnny takes this opportunity to speak,

"He's kind of the guy you never invited to your house but he shows up anyway and brings a crap ton of people with him who are high on mollies. He's just bad news. His philosophy is total anarchy and his people worship water. Typical nut job if you ask me."

"Well, thanks for that Mr. Cage. Moving on, we're to rendezvous with Kotal Kahn first and then get this psycho. He's turning Outworld into Chaosrealm two point zero and that shit does not fly with the Special Forces," Sonya says, her signature sneer forming on her lips.

"Ermac, lead the way," Jacqui says, trying to create some sort of familiarity with the telepath.

Typical Ermac fashion, he looks to Jin, who nods his approval and walks ahead of the group. Jacqui looks at Takeda who shares her expression of perplexity and they follow behind the red ninja and Jin with Sonya and Johnny bringing up the rear.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I super appreciate it and the reviews are very lovely. The story is reaching its climax and I'm ecstatic that so many like my tale. Let's follow along and see what happens. *bows***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kung Jin**

The emperor's palace was floating. A sprawling conglomerate of estates was in the air and the first thing Jin says is,

"That could be real useful at the Shaolin Temple. Don't you think?"

Ermac's green eyes glow bright and he tilts his head to the side, as if pondering Jin's words.

"Jin, now is not the time for moronic remarks. We need to find Kotal Kahn, apprehend Havik and extract Hanzo from this realm," Sonya dryly states, pushing past the monk and ninja and making her way towards the floating structure.

"Must be on her period," Jin lightly remarks to Jacqui and Takeda. Ermac is still contemplating his earlier statement.

"That is not only disgusting, it's also offensive," Jacqui says, walking past Jin and Ermac while shaking her head.

"Yeah Jin, knock it off. The last thing we need is a bunch of," Takeda lowers his voice to a whisper, "hormonal chicks on our case."

 _What a wimp. He can't even say that while Jacqui is standing right here,_ Jin thinks, watching Takeda follow after his woman like a lost puppy. Letting out a sigh, Jin goes after them. Upon nearing the front steps of the palace which was at Sonya's head level, Kotal Kahn comes bursting out the front doors, rage etched into his savage face.

"You will not get what you wish if you do not fix this at once. Bring me the one responsible for this! Bring me their head and I will let Scorpion return to your hands. But know this Blade, I do not take kindly to unwarranted assassination attempts," Kotal Kahn growls, his war paint glowing a hot red.

Jin looks at Sonya who from her expression, he could tell she was holding back exactly what was on the tip of her tongue. Stepping forward, he felt he tries his best to pacify the situation,

"Emperor Kotal Kahn, rest assure that we will do all that it takes to return your land to its glory. You have our honor and our heads if not."

Ermac and Kotal Kahn both smile, this pleasing them greatly while Johnny looks at Jin incredulously,

"Are you crazy?! That's just suici-oomph!"

Sonya elbows Johnny in the side and then pushes him toward Kotal Kahn.

"Take this one. Hold him until the deed is done, if we're killed before hand, you may do him off first."

"What?!" Johnny looks back at her, frustrated.

Before he could speak further, Ermac begins conjuring. He lifts Johnny off of his feet and drops him in front of Kotal Kahn who orders several guards to collect their new prisoner.

"Guys? Guys?! Is this really necessary?!" Johnny yells out before disappearing into the innards of the floating building.

Sonya casually turns back and says, "At least we got one nuisance out of the way. Alright, I'm splitting you up into teams. You know, the standard procedure. Jin and Ermac, since you two seem so tight you'll be A team, Sergeant Briggs and Takeda, you'll be B team. Once you track down Havik, you are to inform me, and your counterpart team and we'll kick his ass back to the Chaosrealm together. I'm going to the Dead Forest. Creepy bastards always love starting shit in a forest. Sonya out."

Sonya departs quickly to the left of the floating edifice and Takeda turns to Jin,

"We're gonna check out the mountainous region further south. Just to spread out and gain more ground. Come on Jacqui."

They depart in the opposite direction of the palace and Jin turns to Ermac.

"You're the telewhiz, which way do you think we should go first?" He inquires with the offspring of sorcery.

"We have no need to leave our position. Havik's presence is within the palace," Ermac replies, nonchalantly.

"Wha-? …Why didn't you say something sooner?" Jin grumbles, looking at Ermac baffled.

"You did not ask us for our opinion first. But…" Ermac falters.

"What is it now?" Jin asks him, annoyance creeping up into his words.

"Master Kotal Kahn did not even acknowledge our presence. He did not seem concerned with our absence," Ermac utters, a hint of hurt on his otherwise expressionless face.

Jin didn't know how to respond but he definitely knew the feeling. Going unnoticed, seeming as though his existence wasn't a big deal, he knew the hurt from that very well. Unsure of what to do, he pats Ermac's leather clad head. Ermac turns and looks at him puzzled. Feeling foolish, Jin speaks,

"I, uh, know how you're feeling right now. I resulted to some pretty low things just to get acknowledgement. But Raiden helped me, he was always guiding me. Now I belong somewhere. You will too. No worries."

Jin grins at Ermac who was still reflecting on the head pat. Awkwardly putting down his hand, he looks towards the palace. Ermac, still unsure of what to feel, begins to glow. He connects his aura to Jin and levitates them both to the top of the palace steps. With a flick of his telepathic wrist, he opens the front door and they make their way into the palace. Jin follows Ermac, who was trying to pinpoint Havik's presence within the estate. Ermac halts for a moment, causing Jin to almost bump into him. Ermac sniffs the air and then swiftly walks with Jin following suit.

"He is in the dungeons, Master Jin," Ermac growls, now focused more than before on the mission.

"Good going…we'll talk about the master thing some other time though," Jin mutters.

They reach the end of the hall and through a doorway, a winding staircase downwards comes into view. Ermac raises his left hand and a glowing green light ball forms in his palm. With his hand extended, they trek into the darkness beneath. The place smelled of death and the inky blackness ahead was not a comfort to Jin. Ermac walked with his back straight and his head high, used to its depths after serving two emperor's for many years. Coming into view, two figures both turn towards the monk and ninja.

"You've come," Havik greets them, a smile plastered on his skeletal face.

Jin cringes; he had never seen something so monstrous in his life. He had once believed that Quan Chi was the most hideous thing to ever appear before him. He had been quite wrong. Before he could make a move, the second figure erupts in a blaze of green light and judo kicks him in the gut which sends him flying backwards. _Elder Gods, give me strength! I have never seen anything like this before!_ Jin thinks, gripping his stomach. Ermac, looks from Jin's crumpled form to Jade, who is smiling with glee at her surprise attack. Enraged, he bellows,

"You hurt Master Jin, you die! We have foreseen this! FIGHT!"

 **Author's Note: A pissed off Ermac isn't one to be messed with. Please keep those reviews coming and I'm so grateful for all the support. It means the world to me. *bows***


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This chapter made me panic…oh gosh, well here goes. Please regard my work kindly.**

 **Chapter 13: Cassandra Cage**

 _I know I'm not going crazy. Sub-Zero had a hard-on. I felt it right on my backside! I don't know what that was about but that was so hot, wow,_ Cassie muses to herself while lying on her bed. She was decked out in silk Lin Kuei pajamas provided by the servants. Her match with Frost went well, she won of course. Frost was too busy showing off all of her special moves instead of fighting; it was easy for Cassie to gain the upper hand. The Grandmaster was missing from the match however. A fact noted by both Frost and Cassie.

 _She totally has the hots for Sub-Zero,_ Cassie thinks, _it's so obvious. That's why she's always up my ass because she wants him to herself. Typical cold bitch._ Cassie rolls onto her side, it had been almost a month since going to the Lin Kuei temple and she was slowly gaining the skills that would make her an equal match with Jacqui. She felt like she was in another realm, with how fast time was flying by. She made some decent friends, the agile and hairy chested warrior she shot named Tsai Sun, was a great comrade and sociable rival. He also had a bit of a crush on her but as long as he continued to let her smack him around a bit, they were all good.

Stretching, Cassie looks over at her holocom just as the mechanism powers on. Jumping up and throwing the covers over herself, not like she was naked or anything, Cassie watches as Sub-Zero's face comes into focus.

"Grandmaster, you startled me!" Cassie says, still using the covers to hide her pajamas.

"Apologies, but this is an urgent matter. I was waiting for word on the situation and I've just received a holocall from Lieutenant Blade. I must inform you now. Please come to my office," Sub-Zero says in a rushed tone.

"Alright, I'll be there in five," Cassie says, feeling uneasy about his tone.

Putting on a huge dark blue robe, she leaves her room and makes her way to Sub-Zero's place of work. The door was closed, using her left hand; she opens it slowly and peeks inside. Sub-Zero is sitting at his desk looking over some papers. Cassie walks into the room and sits on the opposite side of his desk, in front of him. He looks up and smiles at her,

"Good to see you are well, Cassandra. There is a serious matter that may require our assistance in due time. I am just waiting on the go ahead from Lieutenant Blade."

"What's going on? Is mom okay?" Cassie didn't even want to pretend to act tough and macho when her mother could be in danger.

"There is a man looking to undo the SRA. He goes by the name Havik and he hails from the Chaosrealm. From what I have gathered, he is much more of an annoyance than a true threat. However, he has twisted Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu and returned him to his demon state. Scorpion attacked the emperor of Outworld and now unless we capture this Havik, we may have a new war on our hands. For the meantime, the Lieutenant is searching for clues to his whereabouts," Sub-Zero says softly.

Cassie breathes a sigh of relief. Her mother was more than resourceful but a good daughter still hoped for her safety and well-being. There had been many missions where Cassie came close to losing both of her parents. The feeling wasn't one she liked having. In deep thought, she snaps back to reality when Sub-Zero places his large hand over hers.

"No need to worry. Sonya is the strongest woman I have ever known. She will not be killed so easily. Especially by some joke of an enemy like this Havik creature," Sub-Zero assures her.

Cassie nods, her mind now switched from her mother's safety to something else. When it came to men, Cassie wasn't shy or a stranger but the Grandmaster always brought that out in her. It could be his battle prowess or how his attractive beard accentuated his handsome features. But often times throughout the years, Cassie found it difficult to look him in the eye for fear of blushing like a complete idiot. It seems Sub-Zero was the same, for he retracted his hand as though her skin was engulfed in flames. And indeed, a heat had arisen from his touch.

Cassie felt silly; here she was crushing like a school girl on her mentor as though she were still in high school. But what if he felt the same as her? She was a grown woman, beautiful and just, like her mother but less of a stick in the mud. She decided to test her luck.

"How do you feel about me, Grandmaster?" Cassie lightly asks, forcing herself to look into Sub-Zero's piercing blue eyes.

"You are an excellent fighter and…" Sub-Zero falters, obviously embarrassed by what he truly wanted to say.

"You can go ahead, there's no judgment here. I'm on a planet fitness type deal right now," Cassie jokes, even laughing at her corniness.

"I find you to be incredibly attractive but my adherence to your parents and the Special Forces leaves me at a loss. I can't have you and remain committed to my duties as an Earthrealm protector," Sub-Zero replies, a heaviness in his voice.

Cassie shrugs in disbelief, "Who says you can't have me?"

"Your mother has made it perfectly clear that-"

Before he could finish his statement, Cassie swiftly exits her seat, makes her way around the desk and plops herself on Sub-Zero's lap along with her lips on his. Her actions must have spurred something within him because he wasted no time and held back nothing. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist as his lips part, his tongue seeking to unite with hers. She moans against his mouth, liking the way his beard tickles her chin. Everything about him was turning her on, her senses heightened to a level she had never experienced before. He reaches beneath her robe and is blocked by a barrier of cloth, her silk pajamas.

"Oh shit, forgot about that," Cassie whispers.

Rising up off of his lap, she proceeds to strip bare. Upon feeling the air on her exposed skin, she watches as his Lin Kuei ninja garment solidifies into pure ice and then shatters, falling to the floor with a tinkling sound and leaving him nude. Cassie's eyes widened. She had never seen such a creative way for a person to get naked before. Sub-Zero stands up, his manhood erect and standing at attention as well, impressive in size and shape. Cassie licks her lips.

Lifting her up, he places her on top of the desk and kisses her long and hard. His presence was usually ice cold but she felt no chills from him this time around. His erection bumping against her knee, she reaches for it but he stops her. He proceeds to kiss her neck, then slowly going down to suckling on her nipples and then down to her stomach. He opens her legs wider and begins to lick the inside of her thighs, tracing little kisses upwards until he makes contact with her pulsating core.

Teasing her, he presses his tongue against her center and then stops, her moans heightening with each touch. Turning it up a notch, he flicks his tongue over her clitoris while inserting two fingers into her wetness, stroking her insides. Cassie arches her back and enjoys the sensations, letting him know that he was doing it all right. Feeling herself reaching climax, she lies down on the desk and runs her fingers through his hair as her body begins to twitch and convulse uncontrollably. Suddenly she feels a cool sensation inside of her, making her orgasm almost pleasurably unbearable. Sub-Zero had conjured two small ice balls in his mouth and was playing with them, making them go in and out of her vagina and sucking on her intensely to retrieve them again.

Cassie was going crazy, never had she felt this before. The years of admiring this man and then having him all to herself allowed her to orgasm and scream to the high heavens. Sub-Zero lifts his head and props his body over hers, licking the remnants of her love juices off his lips. He rubs the head of his penis against her clit, causing Cassie's body to go rigid with anticipation. Grinning, Cassie looks him right in the eye and says,

"I want to taste my pussy while you fuck me."

Cassie and Sub-Zero lock lips while he enters her. She shudders when he hits the bottom and bites her lip as he moves, his rhythm guiding her body to follow suit. His thickness stimulating her insides, she gasps when Sub-Zero lifts her up and begins to pound into her with no qualms. She couldn't stop her cries of enjoyment while Sub-Zero's moans told her she had that good good. She feels his body tense up, his climax was soon to come. Using a trick she learned from a sex blog, she tightened her vagina muscles around his penis, causing him to go wild.

"Cassan-Cassie, please, I will release within you," Sub-Zero stutters, his gratification at its maximum.

"Go ahead, I want it all," Cassie whispers in his ear.

That sends Sub-Zero over the edge. He yells out, climaxing so intensely that his skin flashes between pure ice and mortal flesh. Cassie was amazed but also tickled pink that she could make a man like him, who was always in control, lose it so fast. Sub-Zero relaxes, still holding Cassie up and close to him, breathing heavily. Cassie strokes his hair and kisses his face and his lips,

"You did well, Grandmaster. Real well."

 **Author's Note: So the long awaited lemon makes its entrance. I hope I made it as citrusy as possible for you. You all have no idea how difficult it was for me to write this chapter simply because I haven't written this sort of stuff since high school. Which was nine years ago for me lol. But I hope that it was to your liking and that I was as nasty but as classy as any other romance writer. Please enjoy and leave me reviews because they inspire me to keep going. *bows***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi)**

 _I am such a fool…_ Hanzo laments, his bones broken in every place. His body would not cooperate; his hands were not listening to the signals he sent. _I do not deserve to live, Kotal Kahn should kill me. Easily deceived, easily led astray, the fool of ninja._ He lied in his slumped over position, unable to lift his head from his neck being cracked in three places. But he heard the noise, the commotion that interrupted Havik's incessant badgering.

"You have not succeeded, Scorpion. That is unexpected chaos," Havik hisses, his red eyes glimmering dangerously.

"Do you believe in me? Do you believe in water? We are unbound and free flowing but we still reach our goals. I am not so sure about your commitment to this life…you have not exceeded my expectations. Is this-"

Havik halts speaking and slowly turns to his right, a devious smile on his face,

"You've come."

 _Who is there?_ Hanzo could only wander, his chin buried in his chest but his other senses heightened. A commotion is heard and then the familiar voice of Ermac is heard. Hanzo hears the voice of Jin yell out. _This is my fight, Scorpion's rage will consume all!_ His fury begins to bubble within his gut like hot lava, erupting into a glorious hellfire that allows him to regain strength in his body and heal his bones. He breaks free of his bondage to see Jade and Ermac in a heated battle. Ermac easily gaining the upper-hand over the Edenian warrior with his telepathy. Havik standing to the side, watching them explode in a barrage of kicks and punches and telepathic prowess with glee etched all over his face.

Jade manages to judo kick Ermac in a burst of green light, Ermac blocks and then extends his right arm. His hand glows bright green and a blast of energy grabs hold of Jade, lifting her into the air. Havik's eyes follow her upwards, his smile growing brighter. Jade struggles against her invisible bindings but is unable to break free. Ermac's green eyes glow bright and then the three bystanders watch as Ermac lifts his other hand and spreads his hands apart, causing Jade's upper body and lower body to separate from each other.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hanzo screams out, rushing forward to capture Jade's severed carcass as she falls down to the ground.

"FATALITY!" Havik bellows before erupting into a fit of laughter, bending over and slapping his knee.

"Hanzo holds Jade's upper half to his chest, shaking with sadness and anger. Havik stands over them and says,

"You died for beautiful chaotic splendor. Your death will never be in vain. Goodbye my puppet."

Without warning, Hanzo turns and connects a hard punch to Havik's jaw. Smiling with glee at this unanticipated occurrence, Havik stumbles backwards, red eyes glowing.

"As much as I appreciate your anger, I must depart. Farewell," Havik says, before disappearing.

Jin feels a gust of air flash by his face as his ponytail whips about. Bewildered, he fumbles with his holocom to get the device going and contact his comrades. Hanzo kneels down once more over Jade's deceased form. Her beautiful face was contorted in a permanent mixture of agony and the realization of death. He had loved and lost too many times to count at that point. _Havik will pay for his treachery…_ Ermac approaches him, his green eyes dim. Even a being made of sorcery somehow could understand pain and loss.

"We did what we must to protect our master," Ermac states, his voice harsh.

Hanzo ignores him, he had no issue with the red ninja. He just wished to mourn Jade and then seek revenge. _This is all my life amounts to. A revenge seeking fool…_

"Master Hasashi!"

Hanzo is abruptly snapped back to reality by the sound of his pupil's voice. Takeda comes barreling into the room, followed closely by Jacqui, Sonya and Kotal Kahn. Takeda squats down beside Hanzo, looking into his face with concern.

"Master, what's happened here?"

"We were outsmarted by the one Havik. We are sure he escaped to the Chaosrealm with Kabal's aid," Ermac speaks on behalf of a slightly out of it Hanzo.

"Kabal? The revenant once under Quan Chi's control?" Jacqui asks, looking from one to another.

Sonya's face hardens. She had once worked closely with the former policemen to help thwart Shao Kahn's reign. Now a friend was once again a foe.

"That's who I felt pass me. A strong gust of wind, it had to be Kabal using his supersonic speed. Dammit!" Jin says, standing to his feet with the help of Ermac. He looks over to Hanzo who was still holding Jade to him,

"I'm sorry about your loss, Master."

Hanzo didn't want to hear any of their condolences. He wanted to spill the blood of Havik on Jade's gravestone to let her know the deed had been done.

"Alright, so then we're heading to the Chaosrealm. Takeda, get Hanzo on his feet. Jacqui, Jin, prepare the best way you can. I'm going to get in contact with Sub-Zero and Cassandra. Something tells me we're in for more than we thought," Sonya says, pulling out her holocom and rushing out of the room.

Kotal Kahn sneers at the lot of them, pissed to high hell for the inconvenience.

"I formed an allegiance with you because I was under the assumption that it will actually change things for the better. Do not make me regret my decision," he growls before following behind Sonya's departing form.

"Well that all went well," Jin lightly jokes while Takeda tosses him a nasty look.

"I thought this would be a simple seek and find mission. Now we have a full blown asshole looking to start a war on our hands," Takeda huffs, guiding Hanzo to his feet.

Hanzo reluctantly lets go of Jade. _I will avenge you._ Hanzo looks from Ermac to the three young people looking at him eagerly. _We will avenge you, I swear this._

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I've been having a difficult time coming up with ideas on how to spin this but I think I have something now so please look forward to it. Your reviews keep me going and I love reading them so send a lot more my way. Thank you to all who have enjoyed so far. *bows***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Jacqueline Briggs**

 _You hurt my family, my friends, my man or my country and we're going to have to some serious problems,_ Jacqui fumes, walking alongside Takeda and Hanzo who were deep in conversation and using Shirai Ryu codes that she didn't understand. Takeda and Hanzo had both offered her a spot in their clan but she chose the military for two reasons. Her father and her country. She was proud to say she represented one of the greatest nations on Earthrealm. She wanted to be a fighter for freedom like her ancestors before her, so it was only befitting she joined an organization dedicated to protecting their realm from all the baddies who would dare think to invade. Furthermore, yellow wasn't a color she felt flattered her but she chose to keep that little tidbit to herself.

Ermac created another shadow portal that led directly to Chaosrealm. He wouldn't let anyone enter the portal before Jin and gave anyone that fussed a dirty look. Jacqui found it cute how he followed behind Jin like a lost puppy but she could tell Jin didn't know how to handle it. He wasn't accustomed to someone wanting to be around him and with him all the time. She looked behind her, Sonya was busy shining her flashlight in any wandering Chaosrealmer's face, uncaring that she was perturbing them. _Aunt Sonya needs to loosen up a bit,_ Jacqui thinks. She looks ahead of her, Jin and Ermac were walking side by side, Ermac practically shoving anyone who got too close to Jin. _Cute,_ Jacqui thinks. The entire time she spent trying to apprehend Havik with the others, she couldn't take her mind off of one person. _Cassandra, when the fuck are you going to let me know what's going on with you?_

Jacqui slows down a bit to walk alongside Sonya, who was busy glaring at a Chaosrealmer trying to offer her some sort of weird beverage.

"No thanks, you little creep," Sonya mumbles, while taking her hand and moving the disgusting concoction from her nose.

"Hey, Aunt Sonya, I wanted to know, have you gotten in touch with Cass yet?" Jacqui asks, moving out of the way as the drinks contents splashes over the top of its container.

"Yes, Sub-Zero and Cassandra are on their way now as we speak. The two of them sounded a bit distracted so I'm assuming training has been intense. But that's all the better. We need as much experience on this mission as possible," Sonya says.

"You think that Havik is going to be much of a threat? His only allies are three people and now he's only left with one," Jacqui says, not really finding the mission to be all that difficult. Sure Havik was a slippery son of a bitch but he didn't seem like he had an army.

"You never know what you're dealing with when it comes to the other realmers, Jax and I learned that the hard way. Never underestimate the enemy because that will most likely lead to your death. Now let's move away from this guy, his wares make me want to lose my lunch," Sonya says while making her way back towards the group quickly.

Jacqui looks over at the Chaosrealmer who speaks to her but she can't make out his language. It was all chopped up and distorted and made her head begin to hurt. She waves him off and catches up to Sonya. The Shinnok Invasion was definitely something to reckon with but what can one mentally insane man do? Shrugging it off, she thought of exactly what she was going to say to Cassie when she arrived. She didn't even think to call her and let her know her status. _And we're supposed to be best friends? What kind of crap is this?_ Jacqui is snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Hanzo speak,

"We need to find clues. This walking about hoping to bump into something grows tiresome."

"I agree, these Chaosrealmers don't even speak any language I've ever heard of. How are we supposed to find him?" Jacqui inquires, looking from Sonya to Hanzo.

Jin turns to Ermac and stares at him. Ermac stares back.

"Well?" Jin says, exasperated.

"Why do you stare at us?" Ermac asks.

"I know you know what they're saying so spit it out," Jin replies, rolling his eyes.

"They have been telling us to go back home before we die a slow painful death," Ermac responds, unfazed by Jin's annoyance.

"Wha-?! Why wouldn't you…you know what, nevermind. Can you interrogate them?" Jin almost explodes but calms down.

"We serve our Master Jin but this we cannot do. This chaos language confounds even our sorcery," Ermac says, shaking his head.

"Shit!" Sonya exclaims. She had grown to like the red clad ninja and rely on him.

"I believe we have someone here who can assist you."

They turn to see Sub-Zero, Cassie, a blue masked woman, and a slew of Lin Kuei behind them.

"Cassie!" Jacqui screams, rushing forward.

Cassie meets her halfway and they embrace. Without warning, Jacqui punches Cassie in the arm.

"Ow, you bitch!" Cassie yells, wincing and rubbing the spot she was hit while laughing.

"That's what you get. You should have called me to let me know what's going on with you," Jacqui says, glaring at her friend but so ecstatic to see her.

"Alright enough of that! We have a mission to complete!" Sonya shouts, snapping them out of girl talk.

"I'll tell you everything later," Cassie whispers to Jacqui before going over to greet her mother.

 _You better,_ Jacqui thinks, making her way to Takeda and Hanzo's side. Sub-Zero walks up to Hanzo and greets him with a bow as Hanzo reciprocates the action. The two ninja, coming to a truce after many hard years of fighting, now held each other in high regard. Sub-Zero motions to the blue masked woman to step forward and greet Sonya. Suspiciously, Sonya eyes the young woman, not impressed.

"This is Frost, one of my greatest pupils. She has studied the Chaosrealm extensively as I usually send her on missions here. She will aid us in finding Havik," Sub-Zero says, smiling.

Jacqui notices that as Frost bows, she throws a scathing look in Cassie's direction that was so quick; if you blinked you would have missed it. Cassie discreetly sticks up her middle finger causing Jacqui to chuckle a bit. There was some sort of cat fight between these two women and Jacqui was dying to know the details. Sonya, now impressed because Frost can help them, beams.

"This is the ace we need. Get her to work quickly, Grandmaster. We have a jackass to capture."

"There is a temple to the northeast of here. This is where worshippers of water gather to pay tribute to a happy life in chaotic principles. The information we seek will most likely be there," Frost says to Sonya who is smiling for the first time since this mission began.

Frost begins to lead with Sub-Zero, Sonya, and the small group of Lin Kuei ninjas at her side, while Jin, Ermac, Takeda and Hanzo follow behind. Cassie and Jacqui bring up the rear.

"Girl, tell me everything," Jacqui exclaims, linking arms with Cassie.

"So this is what happened," Cassie starts.

Cassie spills the tea and Jacqui reacts, her eyes widening at certain moments. After Cassie finishes telling what she was doing, Jacqui now understood why she had no word from her. _Girl was getting it in and not even thinking about home,_ Jacqui thinks, side-eyeing Cassie. And with Sub-Zero. Jacqui always thought she had high tastes but that's pretty high. I mean, that's a full grown man. She wasn't sure if Cassie could handle that the way she said she did. The group ahead halts and Jacqui looks to see what was transpiring. About fifty hooded figures were blocking the group's path. Frost's voice could be heard from the front of the group,

"Move aside worshippers or die where you stand!"

One of the front most worshippers lowers his hood and the masked face of Kabal comes to view.

"Sergeant Briggs, front and center!" Sonya bellows, causing Jacqui to jump.

Looking at Cassie, Jacqui makes her way to the front of the group. Frost throws her an icy glare, not liking the idea that she would lead the attack. Jacqui faces Kabal, feeling the heat from his fierce look on her face. Sonya points to Jacqui and says to Kabal,

"This is C.O Jax's daughter. You used to work closely with him. You regarded him as a brother once. Would you not step aside and spare these people's lives for your friend's sake?"

Kabal turns his head from Sonya to Jacqui. His deep raspy voice is heard,

"She is not of our faith. She will perish with the rest."

A second hooded worshipper lowers his mask and the cyber red eye of Kano comes into view.

"Someone looking for a fight?" He drawls, before spitting on the ground before him.

"KANO?!" Sonya screams, enraged.

Jacqui is quick to react. She fires up her arm gauntlets and aims a plasma beam at Kano's head, who in turn blocks and then jumps in mid-air to barrel roll at her chest. He connects with her chest, causing her to fly backwards and get caught by Takeda in the nick of time. Takeda curses under his breath and extends his whips. He retracts the blades and hurls them at Kabal. Kabal uses his super speed to dodge them and sweep kicks Takeda legs. Falling to his back, Takeda is stunned for a second and Kabal takes this opportunity to lift his foot and bring it down crushing Takeda's chest. Takeda spits out blood and Jacqui propels herself up behind Kabal and slams her elbow down in his cranium hard.

He lets out a gargled yell as Jacqui grabs the cord leading to his respirator and yanks hard. It gives way and Kabal grabs his throat, gasping for air as Jacqui lands a swift kick to the side of his head and knocks him unconscious. Hanzo checks Takeda's chest, confirming that some ribs were indeed broken. Jacqui curses to herself. _Now it's on!_ She slams her left fist into her right palm and turns, blazing eyes, onto the remaining worshippers.

 **Author's Note: Jacqui was pretty cool and calm until someone messed with her man. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please leave lots of reviews. Looking forward to them. *bows***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kung Jin**

 _Jacqui is pissed off,_ Jin thinks, watching Jacqui smash through the worshippers like they were ragdolls. Even Kano looked flustered. Busy watching the fight, he didn't even notice the tarkatan warrior run towards him, his blade poised and ready to strike. Ermac catches the warrior in mid strike, just before his blade pierced Jin's heart, with his telepathy. Eyes glowing bright, he lifts the warrior into the air, the tarkatan flailing about looking for a way to be released. Ermac flicks his left wrist and the tarkatan's legs bend backwards towards his head. His body, trying to resist the unfamiliar formation, contracts and the tarkatan screams as his spine cracks and he goes limp. Ermac flings his carcass away and then floats into the air surveying for any more that would threaten Jin's life. _Cool but still creepy at the same time,_ Jin thinks, watching Ermac float upwards.

He returns his attention to the scene before him. Sonya was engaged in a heavy battle with Kano, would kept slicing her here and there until her breasts and were barely covered by her tattered fatigues.

"I gotta admit, sweetheart, I'm liking what I see," Kano says, licking his lips.

"Ugh, I'll kill you!" Sonya shouts, rushing towards and Kano with her gun in hand.

Cassie and Frost were back to back, fighting off a tarkatan horde that came barreling from the temples' innards.

"Tarkatans? But how? Baraka and Mileena are dead. They have no reason to do this," Jin says, puzzled.

"Who needs Baraka and Mileena when you have complete and perfect chaos!"

Jin looks towards the temple. On the roof, sitting with a hauntingly creepy grin on his face, was Havik. He put his head in his hands and admired the scene before him. Jin frowned, how could anyone find glee with people murdering each other, for no reason at all. Taking out his bow, he prepared to load an arrow when he felt a cold hand on his arm. Turning to his left, he sees Hanzo…no, not Hanzo, Scorpion step forward. Where his human face once was, now a flaming skull remained. His clothes were charred; smoke still rising from the cloth. He had let Scorpion consume him for this one purpose.

"Havik, come down here you coward and fight me! Your blood will fertilize this land!" Scorpion bellows, the ground shaking from his voice.

 _This is pure unadulterated anger,_ Jin thinks, trembling. Havik stares at Scorpion, almost as though he were pondering whether to take him up on his challenge.

"Do not make me get you! The outcome will never be in your favor," Scorpion growls.

Havik's eyes glimmer. He liked the idea of Scorpions' threat but not so much the promise behind it.

"How about this, to truly make this as unpredictable as possible, I change the rules a bit. Then you may challenge me," Havik says, his insides bubbling with excitement.

"I will not be led astray by your words any longer, demon," Scorpion snarls, preparing his spear.

"Alas, it is much more grand when you don't accept," Havik shrugs, still liking the outcome.

Jin felt his body lurch forward and without warning, he used his bow as a bat and whacked Scorpion upside the head. Scorpion stumbles and turns his sights on Jin, his mind clouded with anger and his judgment skewed. He could not decipher friend from foe at this point. All he saw was an obstacle that needed to be eradicated to get to his goal. Ermac, who had been watching a pretty savage battle unfold between Kano, Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui, returns his attention to Jin and immediately rushes over to his master's side.

"You have to fight all of your friends before you can get to me. The challenge is every last one must be decapitated or else you forfeit our fight," Havik cackles.

Jin, with the last bit of control he has over his body, casts a deadly look at Havik. Now he would have to fight a wraith from Hell and survive but also keep him alive. Scorpion was like a raging bull when he was on his revenge kick. Ermac steps in between Scorpion and Jin,

"We know that you are our master's ally however, we will put you down if you strike him."

"GET…OUT…OF…MY…WAY!" Scorpion roars, charging towards Ermac, his whole body engulfed in flames.

Ermac extends his right arm, preparing to attack Scorpion but Jin shoves his hand to the side, giving him a stern glare. Scorpion plows into Jin and Ermac, knocking them both over. As his flames scorches Jin's skin, Ermac jumps to his feet and aims a swift kick with power behind it towards Scorpion's side. He catches the kick and the two proceed to aim hard jabs and swift kicks at each other. Jin, finally catching his breath after being scalded, picks up his bow while still lying on the ground. He aims at Scorpion and releases a shot that catches Scorpion in his skeletal neck.

Scorpion turns to see where the arrow came from and catches a rough right hand from Ermac who then releases his energy and pushes Scorpion's neck back at an odd angle. Jacqui, who was knocked back after a hard jab from Kano, gasps. Although she wasn't Shirai Ryu, Hanzo was still respected by her father and herself. She rushes over, pushing Ermac with so much force he flies backwards. Ermac, stunned, glares up at her, his green eyes glowing bright.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?!" Jacqui screams, her eyes equally shining with anger.

"This is a friend, you don't attack friends!"

"We must protect our master! Even if it means killing friends. Such is the nature of kombat," Ermac hisses, standing to his feet and hovering slightly.

"Okay, you guys are going to have to simmer down. This is exactly what Havik wants," Jin says, on his feet as well and aiming his bow at both Ermac and Jacqui.

A cold hand is felt on his left shoulder. Turning, Jin sees Sub-Zero and Frost step forward, their eyes both settled on Havik. Sub-Zero had been tending to Takeda's wounds and Frost had demolished the legions of tarkatans that had joined the fight. Sub-Zero turns to Frost and then Jin, a playful smile on his face. It confused Jin. _How on Earthrealm is he smiling at a time like this?_ He ponders, incredulously staring at Sub-Zero. Suddenly, a throbbing is felt in his brain. Holding his head and bending over, Jin begins to feel a presence in his mind. Ermac rushes to his side, realizing that this was Jin's first time with telepathic communication.

 _Jin, the Grandmaster needs you to distract Havik, he'll handle the rest,_ Takeda says to Jin. The pain was unbearable, like someone was taking a hammer to Jin's cranium. He could feel his stomach begin to reel and then the dizzying sensation began to fade as Takeda's presence in his mind disappeared. Jin glances over at Sub-Zero, who in turn nods. _If the Grandmaster has faith in me, then let's get this done._ Jin straightens up and lifts his bow, aiming directly at Havik, who lifts his head in wonder, intrigued at what Jin was planning.

"Ermac, take Master Hanzo and let him rest beside Takeda. Watch over them, we know not what Havik may have up his filthy sleeve," Sub-Zero orders.

Ermac looks at Jin for a moment and then quickly does what he is told. Havik's eyes took in the entire scene. Jacqui glaring at him and then walking over to her Shirai Ryu comrades, Sonya and Cassie engaged in battle with a resilient Kano, who kept laughing maniacally the entire time, Sub-Zero and Frost standing before him looking eerily calm and Jin, bow poised and ready to shoot. He found it all so amusing. _I'll wipe that disgusting smile off of this ugly bastard!_ Jin fires, his arrow aimed directly for Havik's heart. Havik, focused on the arrow, jumps avoiding the arrow and then slowly feels a piercing cold creep through his body. Appearing next to him, as his face is engulfed in ice, Frost slams her elbow on his skull sending him falling straight to the earth. Sub-Zero, standing under the place Havik was falling to, extends his right knee and Havik smashes into it, his body shattering into a million pieces.

Jin stares in awe at the enormity of the situation. Havik was finally dead; his minions were dead for the most part. Kano was still giving Sonya and Cassie hell so Jin decided to help out. Sub-Zero and Frost were working on freezing all of the dead bodies to stack them up and bring them to the Lin Kuei temple for examinations. Jin looks at Ermac, who immediately comes to his side, his eyes glowing brightly. _Let's finish this!_

 **Author's Note: Kind of anti-climatic but it was time for Havik to go. Please leave lots of reviews because I love reading them and it really gives me a lot of encouragement. Now we can move forward with the good stuff and more ideas can brew. Please regard my work kindly. *bow***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)**

Kuai Liang was amused at the fact that both Cassie and Sonya were taking Kano so seriously. He turned to Frost who looks at him and nods. Frost sneaks up behind Kano and performs a leg sweep, knocking the brute off of his feet. Sonya elbow drops onto Kano's body as Cassie takes out her guns and shoots him in both knee caps, immobilizing him. Groaning in pain, Frost freezes Kano's arms and legs and then hoists him over her shoulder as though he weighed no more than five pounds.

"You bitches! I'll rape all o' ya and then shit on your graves when I'm done. You haven't seen the last o' me ya right pricks!" Kano verbally assaults them.

Kuai Liang freezes Kano's lips shut, shaking his head.

"Ermac, if you please," he says to the red ninja.

Ermac narrows his eyes but uses his telepathy to lift all of the frozen carcasses and guide them along with Frost's departing figure. Kuai Liang looks over at Cassie, who was being praised by Sonya.

"You did well, Cassandra. Your training with the Lin Kuei really paid off. You were always one step ahead of Kano," Sonya beamed, admiring her daughter's new strength.

"Yeah well, I had a really great teacher," Cassie replies, glancing over at Kuai Liang.

 _That little glint in her eye, it makes me crave her even more._ Kuai Liang smiles at the two blonds before going over to check on the Shirai Ryu ninjas. Hanzo had now reverted back to himself, his clothes charred and blackened but unconscious and Takeda was busy relaxing, holding his chest while Jacqui laid beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"How are things here," Kuai Liang asks them.

"Takeda isn't feeling too much pain, Ermac managed to do some sort of sorcery and it's holding the bones in place until we can get him to a hospital. Master Hasashi hasn't woken yet. But his neck is fine, nothing has been harmed on him except maybe his heart," Jacqui tells Kuai Liang.

Takeda was too tense to speak so instead he sat still and let Jacqui do all of the talking. Kuai Liang nods at this bit of information and then opens his holocom to contact Kotal Kahn. The device beeps and the emperor's stern face comes into focus.

"What news do you have for me?" Kotal Kahn speaks, his voice chilly.

"Havik is dead, we have halted any further catastrophes he would have caused," Kuai Liang replies.

"And how does this benefit me, Sub-Zero? How am I to get retribution for what this creature has wrought on my home and my land?" Kotal Kahn asks, a nasty undertone in his voice.

"Your retribution is the fact that we're not tearing your piss poor excuse for land up," Sonya interjects, her eyebrows knitted up in anger. "Just be glad we're not coming for your ass next after that stunt you pulled during the Shinnok Invasion. You don't want a fist full of Sonya to go sliding right down your throat now do you?"

"The nerve of-I am thankful you have captured the miscreant," Kotal Kahn mutters before signing off the holocom with a sharp beeping sound.

"You'd think he would be a lot more grateful," Sonya says to Kuai Liang while shaking her head in disgust.

"Hm, Lieutenant Blade, your top…it is…um," Kuai Liang says, a flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

Sonya looks down at herself and remembers that her breasts were practically exposed for the world to see. Letting out a heavy sigh, she rolls her eyes northward and then follows after the Frost and Ermac who were busy leading the floating bodies through the shadow portal.

"A little bit of tit won't hurt you, you know," Sonya yells back at them before following the last body into the shadow portal.

 _Yeah but it is not yours that I want,_ Kuai Liang muses to himself. _Although yours aren't awful to look at either._ Frost returns to Kuai Liang's side and gives him a suspicious look and then looks towards Cassie who was busy helping Jacqui, Jin and Ermac get Hanzo and Takeda onto their feet and through the portal. Kuai Liang turns to Frost,

"You did very well today. Thank you."

Frost bows her head, humbled by his praise, "I only did that which was commanded to me by my superior. I live and breathe to serve Lin Kuei."

"And serve you have, I deem you worthy of training in my personal dojo. The secrets of the Lin Kuei live only there."

Frost's eyes grow wide and despite her usual stony exterior, she squeals and jumps up and down grabbing Kuai Liang's arm.

"Thank you so much Grandmaster! Thank you!" She couldn't contain her excitement.

Kuai Liang gestures that it's time for them to go home. Following behind Cassie and Jacqui holding up Takeda and Jin and Ermac holding up Hanzo's unconscious form, Kuai Liang couldn't help admiring Cassie's shape. He envisioned himself running his hands all over that smooth backside once more. Hearing her moan into his neck while he penetrated her deep, knowing their very souls were intertwined. But he would have to wait. Wait until Sonya and Johnny are appeased and then he'd have Cassie to himself once more.

The shadow portal takes them to Outworld and right in front of Kotal Kahn's palace which was now returned to the ground. Kotal Kahn stood, glaring at them, unhappy with the fact that troublemaker was killed before he could receive due punishment. Beside him to his left was Johnny, who was beaming from ear to ear, glad to know he would be keeping his life. To the emperor's right stood Erron Black and Reptile. Kuai Liang guessed after Sonya's aggressive words over the holocom, Kotal Kahn wasn't taking any chances with how he would receive her. Kotal Kahn quirks his eyebrow at Sonya's topless appearance but immediately focuses his eyes on her face once more.

"I've got two things for you. Him," she thrusts her left thumb at Kano's floating body, "And him."

Kotal Kahn follows her glance and sees Ermac. Ermac looks at him and then looks at Jin, unsure. Jin nods and motions to Frost to lift up his side of Hanzo's body as he made his way towards Kotal Kahn. He bows and then straightens up, looking back briefly at Jin. Kotal Kahn cocks his head to side while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Kano is a nice gift after the ordeal but what makes you think I have need of him anymore? What I have at my disposal is more than enough to contain the denizens of Outworld," Kotal Kahn says, no traces of feelings in his words.

Ermac's eyes widen, the voices in his mind telling him contrasting things, some forgiving, some livid and others just downright murderous.

"Alright, whatever, you're the emperor. Now take this trash and do something with it so we can go home. It's time to wrap this mission up, get our pals healed up and celebrate," Sonya says, dismissing the tension felt between Ermac and Kotal Kahn.

Reptile grabs Kano and lugs him over his shoulder before disappearing within the palace. Kotal Kahn peeks one last time at Sonya's exposed body and then with a huff, follows after Reptile with Erron Black and Ermac in tow, Ermac's head hanging low. He casts one last look at Jin and then disappears within the palace. Johnny, who was standing there openly admiring Sonya's bared upper half, finally speaks,

"So, drinks are on you right?"

Sonya rolls her eyes and opens her holocom to contact Raiden. The thunder god's face appears.

"We've annihilated the suspect and now we need a portal back to Earthrealm."

Raiden's hologram figure surveys all of them before speaking, "You all have done well. Come back home."

A glimmering portal appears behind them and they all step into it. Jin and Frost are the last to go through still holding Hanzo up and Jin glances back towards the palace before going on.

The lush greenness of Earthrealm comes into view. Sonya breathes in deeply, glad to be back where she belonged. Raiden, the thunder god, greets them warmly. Kuai Liang walks up to him and bows before stepping to the side as Johnny and Sonya pay their respects also. Cassie and Jacqui try their best to bow without falling on their faces under Takeda's weight and Jin and Frost does the same.

"I see some of us were knocked about pretty badly. No matter, a rest in the Jinsei will heal them in due time," Raiden says, his voice booming even though he were merely speaking at a normal octave.

"Hey Raiden, what would you do without us?" Johnny inquires, a playful smile on his face.

"Well I know exactly what I would do without you, Johnny Cage. Celebrate," Raiden jokes with a wink to Sonya.

Johnny scoffs as Kuai Liang claps him on the back and they accompany Raiden to the Jinsei. Cassie and Jacqui lay Takeda on the ethereal room's floor while Jin and Frost lay Hanzo beside him. Almost immediately, Takeda feels his ribs begin to reconstruct themselves, which was quite a painful process. Hanzo coughs and mumbles but doesn't wake up. It would take a lot more to heal what ailed him. Jacqui places a kiss on Takeda's lips and he smiles at her while Cassie and Frost head to Kuai Liang's side. Raiden begins to pray over Hanzo's body, Jacqui staying beside Takeda while holding his hand as Sonya and the others leave the room. Sonya and Johnny turn to Kuai Liang.

"So before you whisk my daughter off to your frozen castle, we're going to drink ourselves stupid," Johnny says.

"I am sure that will be most entertaining," Kuai Liang replies.

"Alright, I'm going to call for the truck," Sonya says, whipping out her holocom to contact SF's headquarters.

In the blink of an eye, the SF armored truck arrives and they all pack in. Jacqui decides to stay at the Jinsei but wishes them a good time. In the front seat sat Sonya, the middle row was Johnny and Frost and the backseat Kuai Liang and Cassie. Cassie was chewing on some gum and as she blew a bubble, she felt a strong hand on her thigh. A slow smile forms on Kuai Liang's lips as Cassie places her hand over his.

 **Author's Note: Yay! The SRA is saved and now everyone can drink to their hearts' content. I'm going to miss Havik but the show must go on and me thinks Kuai Liang has naughty things on his mind. ^/^ please leave massive amounts of reviews and I will be sure to oblige them. This is the final chapter of this story but I am writing another story. It will focus more on the romance and lemony aspects of things. Please look forward to it. Thank you to all who have left reviews so far and I hope you continue to enjoy my mortal kombat obsession.*bows***


End file.
